Burning Ice
by Lonely Stalker
Summary: One-shot, lemons Also, please sign up for my forum. PM me for details


_**Hi everyone, this will kick off my return to the world of Fanfiction! Please note that this IS a LEMON and also that I own nothing in terms of manga artistry! Also, please know that this is before Mizore comes to Youkai Gakuen. And it's an alternate timeline.**_

_**Please being to support me again for the next few years,**_

_**Lonely Stalker**_

Tsukune sat in the school courtyard, staring mindlessly at the clouds. He had seen Moka together with Saizo yesterday. And what was he to say to her? Apparently her pride wasn't the only massive deadly sin she had. She kept insisting that she had been raped, but there was no question to Tsukune that she had an odd, extremely blissful look on her face. And if he remembered correctly, smiles meant happiness. He looked at her, drenched with Saizo's pure essence, enjoying herself, while he thrust into her and walked away; she had even been so kind as to open her legs for him.

Then she scolded him, saying that if he had been there, or if he had stopped her… then what? What could he have changed? She had already been mentally broken into a nymphomaniac. The other girls made no attempt to talk to him, as they saw that he was upset and needed time to sort himself out. They told him that they were there for him and that he could always talk to them. But he didn't want to. He sincerely wanted to die. Somewhere peaceful, like in the patch of grass he sat on.

He reached into his pocket and took out his letter opening knife that Moka had given him._ Ironic, isn't it?_ He thought to himself, _She's giving birth to new life and causing death for old_. He held the knife to his chest and was just about ready to plunge it into himself when he felt a cold hand stop him.

"My, my, what do we have here? A young suicidal?' The light-haired woman said, a calm, collected look on her face, "And why might that be? Surely there are things in your life that you will miss?"

He shook his head, not bothering to reply.

"I see. Is that really how you feel? I bet I can find _one_ thing that will make you forget your girlfriend besides death."

His eyes widened at this woman, who appeared to understand his situation with a slightly sympathetic stare.

"Yes, I can tell that look. It was the same look I had when my husband had forsaken me for another. I couldn't just leave you alone to the same fate as me," she then introduced herself, "Hello, My name is Tsurara Shirayuki, and who might you be?"

"T-t-tsukune Aono," he told her, feeling a little shaky.

"Aono-san, will you allow me to be in your company for the day?"

He nodded politely and welcomed her to lie beside him. As she did, he stared at her. She had a nice figure, outlined by her kimono. Her hair was tied in a bun with a pair of chopsticks and she smiled at him.

"Please don't feel lonely Aono-san. I'll be here for you. After all, we've both gone through the same thing." She moved closer to him and stroked his cheek.

He flinched at the contact. Her hand was cold; there was no warmth at all. But it felt soft. And refreshing. He trusted his instinct and let the tears fall.

She pulled him close in an embrace and let him cry into her chest. Knowingly, she pat his back and encouraged him: "Shhh… It's ok Aono-san. I'm here for you. Cry all you need to."

He nodded and sobbed, shaking and crying for all that he was worth.

Tsurara felt the tears coming on as well. She pulled Tsukune's face up to hers and wiped the tears, "You're making me remember too Aono-san. Please, let's forget this sadness together."

She pushed her face onto his. His eyes widened slightly, but he closed his eyes and held her. They explored each other, tongues intertwining and caressing each other, only stopping to breathe.

"Aono-san," Tsurara gasped, "I can't take it anymore. I want you."

She toppled him over and began to unbutton his shirt. He helped her undress from her kimono. They lay there on the grass and kissed, lip smacking heard by anyone passing by. But they didn't notice. They only thought of them at that time. He stroked and caressed her breasts and she moaned to the touch. It felt so hot, so gentle. It was unbelievable for her. She had never had anyone make love to her softly. Every touch made her tingle, every kiss warmed her ice cold body.

When they were fully undressed, she stroked his already-hard member gently. It was so big. She didn't hesitate in putting it inside her.

He moved slowly at first, pouring all of his feelings into her until he began to thrust intensely and quickly.

"Oh, it's so hot Aono-san! More, more!" Tsurara shouted as she felt his cock hitting deep inside of her womb. She loved the feeling and dug her nails into his chest as she let out loud groans and moans.

He grunted and she felt her insides twitch as he moved quicker and quicker. He moved expertly for a virgin, which was surprising to her.

"Oh God, I'm cumming!' Tsurara screamed as she climaxed.

Tsukune grunted as he came inside her as well.

When they had gotten all dressed and cleaned up, Tsukune looked around him and saw that Moka was standing there, her bag on the floor in shock.

"Tsu-tsukune… why…" she began.

"Why? Why? That's what I wanted to ask Moka. And how? How can you even bring yourself to even come before me? How can you even come to talk to me?" Tsukune shouted, his voice stern.

"I told you, I was raped…" Moka said.

"Well 'I was raped…' won't cut it Moka. You spread your legs and everything for him. I saw it. So don't tell me you didn't enjoy it. Leave. Don't ever come back to talk to me." Tsukune said.

"Aono-san, please, you don't have to be so harsh," Tsurara said, "I'm sure she understands."

"Please Shirayuki-san, please call me Tsukune."

"As you wish Tsukune, and you may call me Tsurara."

Moka stared at these two. She was about ready to cry. Her Tsukune, the one who would always be there for her, had left her for another woman. A yuki onna, to be precise. She ran away.

Tsukune glared and looked away, now turning to the new woman of his adoration…

_**Tada, I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. I tried to minimize the lemoning because of a friend of my friend, Sage Of Seals! But fAck him, I still wrote some lemonz ;P**_

_**Anyways, thanks for reading this, expect something more if I decide to stop being lazy. Also, I love Mistress Winowyll, my new friend. She's really awesome and stuffz. I really like her writing! Please read her works too. She hasn't posted a lot, but it's powerful stuff.**_

_**Thanks to my Michigan friends who said they came from just reading my stuff… Also there's DragonNinja, my old friend who recently got married, congrats to him! Dogsfang, my friend who has written a four-part Rosario+Vampire fic, thank you for everything. Also, thanks to:**_

_**Shadowmaiden3**_

_**Doctor41**_

_**Shigur3**_

_**AmoralPhilosopher**_

_**VanillaIce1**_

_**ANDDDD…**_

_**The Ala-Atra, Bakana Haven, Dredshi, Viscans, IMangaScans, and BoysDeMo scanlation groups**_

_**Thanks guys, I love you all. I wish I had more time to write, but now I have to go eat Korean shin Ramen **____** . Also, please ignore the fact that the characters were behaving not like themselves.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Lonely Stalker**_


End file.
